Forbidden
by Abby Keeper
Summary: Elizabeta has never fit her parents' expectation for a proper lady. Gilbert has always followed his own rules. In an attempt to escape from an arranged marriage that she has no interest in, the headstrong Hungarian convinces the egotistic Prussian to let her join his crew. Pirate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I hope you enjoy my story. This is part of a group of four fanfictions. This piece focuses on Gilbert and Elizabeta. The companion pieces focus on Feliciano and Ludwig; Antonio and Lovino (This one is finished and is titled 'Under Appreciated'); and Francis and Arthur. It won't be necessary to read the companion pieces, but it will enhance the story. I will try to update as often as I can, but I can' promise anything. Please leave reviews and comments. I like constructive criticism, but please don't be too mean. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 1

"I'm sure that your fiancé will be quite happy to see you, Elizabeta. I do hope that you are more ladylike this time around. No man wants to marry a woman who is so…" Elizabeta's mother stopped, searching for the right word, "brazen. A girl of your age should already be married."

Elizabeta sighed as the topic of marriage came up once again. She had told her parents time and time again that she was not interested. Sure, Roderich seemed nice enough and he was handsome and talented musician. His family had status and he would be more than able to take care of her. However, that was not what she had wanted.

"_Anya_," she started, slamming her fork down on the table. "You can try to convince me all that you want, but that is not going to change my feelings."

"Darling." Her mother's pout caused Elizabeta to roll her eyes. "I just want you to be happy."

"I can be happy without a husband. I don't see why-"

Before Elizabeta could finish, she was abruptly cut off by her father. "Elizabeta Héderváry, I refuse to allow you to talk to your mother with such a tone. You are to marry Roderich and I don't want to hear any more protesting."

Elizabeta knew it was pointless to argue. Instead, she folded her arms over her chest and stood up. "I'm going to my quarters, if that is all right with you, Father. Oh, and don't worry, I couldn't escape and swim to shore." As tempting as the notion was it was unrealistic and she knew it.

As she had expected, her words caused her father's face to light up in rage. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door to their private dining area flew open. His head snapped in the direction of the man who entered and Elizabeta felt a little sorry for him.

It was obvious upon looking at him, that this man was not a part of the crew. He looked a bit startled at the greeting he received, but at the same time amused. "I'll just give you a minute," he said not wanting to confront the man who was currently glaring daggers at him. He turned to walk away before remembering the reason he had been down there in the first place. He looked back with a grin. "Oh, and your ship has been captured. We, pirates, expect your full cooperation."

"What?" Her father bolted up after the shock wore off and ran after the man, grabbing his sword as he passed through the doorway. He turned to face the two woman with a stern seriousness on his face. "You are to stay hidden no matter what happens."

As soon as he was out of sight, Elizabeta began to look around for some sort of weapon that she could use. There was no way that she was going to play the part of the helpless girl while the crew risked their lives. Of course, she would most definitely hear about it later, but she didn't really care.

It only took a few seconds for her to come to the conclusion that there was nothing of use in this room. The small kitchen next door, however, was sure to have something. Upon entering, she caught sight of a frying pan. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do. Elizabeta, ignored the confused cries of both the chef and her mother as she made her way to the stairs and eventually onto the deck.

"What do we have here?" one of the pirates said upon seeing her. "A pretty young thing like you would make quite the prize." His greedy eyes made her tense up and her skin crawled as he made his way over to her.

"_Maradj ott!_" Elizabeta shouted. Her voice was firm, but her body didn't seem to back up her words. Subconsciously, she took a step away with each step he took closer.

A smirk spread across his face, and she realized almost too late that she was uncomfortably close to the edge of the ship. Her hands tightened around the frying pan. It seemed she had no choice. Before she could think about it too much, she raised it up and swung it at the pirate with all of the force she could muster.

To her surprise, he stumbled backwards. His hands covered his nose, but she could see the blood that dripped onto his shirt. Elizabeta lowered her weapon, but didn't dare let it slip from her grasp. All she could do was stare at the man, both pleased with herself and startled by the fact that she had managed to break a grown man's nose.

A loud laugh brought her back to reality. She turned sharply to face the man. A gasp escaped her mouth as she caught sight of him. The pirate's white hair and red eyes had caught her by surprise. She found herself gazing at the unusual looking man. Despite her fascination, a glare formed on her face.

He was laughing at her. Hatred boiled up inside her and Elizabeta took determined steps in his direction. She wasn't entirely sure what she was planning to do, but that didn't stop her. How dare this man laugh at her.

**Anya (Hungarian)- Mother**

**Maradj ott! (Hungarian)- Stay back**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate feedback.**

Chapter 2

Gilbert watched as his crew rounded up all of the men that made the other ship run. It hadn't been too difficult for them as most ships were terribly unprepared for skilled pirates. Not to mention, Gilbert and his men were far too awesome to be taken down. They had only failed once and that was only because they had been outnumbered. At least, that's what he claimed.

"Jakob," Gilbert commanded. "Take a few men to search the rest of the ship."

The first mate nodded and followed his orders as Gilbert returned his attention to the others. Some of them had been tasked with making sure that they didn't face any unnecessary resistance. Others were already loading the goods onto their ship. They were efficient and surprisingly well organized for pirates. It was something that the 'Constanze' was known for.

It didn't take long for Jakob to return. Seconds later, he was followed by a well-dressed man that could only be assumed to be the owner of the ship. He had a sword in his hands, but before he could even take two steps he was disarmed and grabbed by two of the pirates. Apparently, the man's confident stance was not backed up by any skill.

"Unhand me," the man said with clear disdain.

Gilbert laughed before nodding to his men. "We should be nice to the man who's giving us all of these wonderful goods."

The pirates laughed and complied with his request. They were silenced by a commotion and Gilbert quickly turned to see what the problem was. At first, he was stunned to see one of his best fighters stumble back words to reveal a young woman wielding a frying pan. However, his surprise was quickly replaced by amusement. He chuckled at the situation, unable to contain himself.

The woman didn't seem to take that response well as she turned to face him. The glare would have been enough to make most people quiver, but Gilbert was not afraid of her. Instead, the look only served to make him laugh even harder. He watched in curiosity as she stormed up to him.

"What is so funny?" she asked, her voice unwavering and fearless. "You ambush our ship, assault my father, and one of your men tried to take advantage of me. I don't see anything funny about any of this."

The pirate with the broken nose spoke up before Gilbert could respond. "This bitch attacked me. I say we teach her a lesson."

Gilbert's expression changed in an instant to one of scary seriousness. "You deserved what you got. No man on my ship will taking advantage of anyone. Just be glad that she stopped you before you went too far. My punishment would have been far worse than a broken nose" He turned his attention to the woman before continuing. "Now, I would request that you drop your… weapon. I usually try to keep from fighting women."

"No," she said.

"Elizabeta. Listen to him," the owner of the ship pleaded. It seemed that she was someone of importance to him. "Please, for once, do what you are told."

"No," Elizabeta responded once more. "I'm done listening to what other people tell me to do."

"Elizabeta!" The man cried out, but it was clear that he was not going to get through to her.

"I hate to cut in, but we're done here," Gilbert said with a grin on his face. "Thank you for the goods. They will fetch quite the price."

The woman gaped at him. What had she expected? She was clearly out numbered. He watched as she looked over at her father before her expression changed entirely. Elizabeta's eyes grew wide with some sort of realization. He didn't wait to see what that realization was, however, as he walked towards his ship.

"Wait!" He heard Elizabeta's cry and stopped. "Take me with you."

"What?" Gilbert said turning abruptly to face her.

"What are you doing? Why would you ask such a thing?" the owner seemed just as taken aback as Gilbert was if not more.

"I'm sorry, Father," she said not looking at him. Her eyes were focused on Gilbert.

"You're throwing away your life. You're throwing away your future," he continued on, receiving no response from Elizabeta.

"I only take man." Gilbert said, laughing at the notion. "Why would I take a girl with me?"

"Please. I can handle myself. " Elizabeta scoffed. Despite this, he could see the pleading look in her eyes. This woman was definitely not like most that he had encounter before her. It was just a little bit thrilling to be challenged by someone. Ordinarily, his men were too afraid of him to talk back, but this girl was bold enough to do it.

"I think she'll be an interesting addition to our crew, Captian," Jakob said with a grin. "She can wield a frying pan better than any of the men. I've never actually seen anyone use a frying pan as a weapon before, but all the same."

Gilbert laughed at what the other man said. He made a good point. "Fine, but no one on the ship is going to pamper you. You will be expected to do the same jobs as everyone else and I don't want any complaining."

Elizabeta beamed, nodding slightly only to have her excitement taken away by her father's words. "I refuse to allow it. I forbid it. No daughter of mine will be a pirate." His face was red with rage and he charged at Elizabeta.

"I'm sorry, but I need my freedom," she said not moving away as he grabbed her arm. She merely drew him into a hug. Surprise caused him to stop in his tracks.

"What will you mother say?" his voice was softer this time. "What will Roderich think."

"Goodbye, Father," she said pulling away and kissing him on the check. "I love you and Mother. Please, tell her that I said so."

He didn't protest as she walked away, but there was a pained expression on his face. All he could do was watch as his little girl left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I hope you are all well. With the way my schedule is at the moment, I'm beginning to think that Tuesdays and Thursdays will be my update days. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3

"Not even close," Gilbert said with a grin. He dodged Elizabeta's swing with ease leading to yet another cry of frustration from the woman.

They had been at it for hours and Elizabeta didn't feel like she had made any progress. Sure, she was better at sword fighting than she had been a week ago when he had first decided to teach her how to fight, but she still felt like she had so much catching up to do. This training was starting to make her both love and hate the Captain. He was cocky and infuriating, but the fact that he was taking the time to teach her how to defend herself showed that he cared more than he let on.

"I know what the problem is," Gilbert said.

"The tutor?" Elizabeta jabbed. She laughed slightly despite part of her actually meaning it.

"I'm awesome and don't deny it," Gilbert said flashing her a toothy smile. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it, but she merely passed it off as a side effect of the training. Elizabeta refused to even let anything else cross her mind.

"Now," he said moving closer to her, "your grip needs some work." As he spoke, Gilbert grabbed her main hand and molded it around the hilt. Without letting go, he scooted behind her and brought his other hand across to the sword.

He said something to her, but she was far too distracted by his warm breath on her neck and how her skin tingled when he had made contact with it. Of course, she had been close to a man before, but never this close. A blush spread across her face and she barely noticed when he moved the sword in a slashing motion.

"…listening, Elizabeta?" Gilbert's voice cut through the fog that had formed in her head.

"Huh?" She replied involuntarily before attempting to recover. "Of course I'm listening." The annoyance in her voice wasn't so much directed at him as herself. She needed to focus.

He let go and walked over to his previous position. Gilbert took a fighting stance and Elizabeta followed his lead. As always, Elizabeta made the first actual move. Luckily, it seemed her body remembered what her mind had neglected to pay attention to. She swung her sword just as he had showed her moments ago.

To her surprise, it made a world of difference. Instead of being able to just step out of the way, Gilbert actually had to block the attack. Elizabeta grinned but didn't get much of a chance to celebrate before the man retaliated. She narrowly blocked the rapier before it hit her arm. He moved once more this time swinging for her unguarded left side.

She let out a groan as the blade made contact. Of course, the blades were blunt and wouldn't draw any blood, but that didn't mean that the force of the blow didn't hurt. Gilbert laughed loudly in triumph and allowed himself to be distracted for just a moment. That was long enough for Elizabeta. Ignoring the blade at her side, she took a step back and slashed at the air in front of her. Without stopping the motion, she quickly brought the blade down on him hard.

As expected, he easily deflected the blow, but it did seem that he had been caught just slightly off guard. He didn't give her another chance to swing, however. Before she could react, the tip of his blade was pressed lightly against her chest.

"Nice try," he said, the grin that had been on his face through most of the fight still present.

"I almost had you," Elizabeta retorted. "Imagine the great Captian Gilbert being beat by a girl. What your crew say to that?" She laughed at the thought. They would never let him live that down.

"You couldn't beat me even if I let you win," he teased in return.

"Oh really?" Elizabeta raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"My bet's on Liz, Cap." Elizabeta had almost forgotten that anyone else had actually been on the ship with them. She looked around to find that most of the crew had stopped their work to watch.

"And here I thought you were smart, Jakob," Gilbert said walking over to his first mate.

"Oh, what ever gave you that impression?" Elizabeta jabbed at the man. Despite having only known each other for a couple of weeks, Elizabeta and the rest of the crew got along quite well. Of course, not everyone like her, but that was how it was anywhere.

"I'm surprised, you usually only tease the Captain," Jakob said with a grin that stretched across most of his face. "I was beginning to think that you had a thing for him."

"W-What? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeta looked away from the two of them in an attempt to hide her blush. She heard Gilbert's loud laugh and it only made her face even more red.

"Gilbert," a young unfamiliar voice broke in, "a couple of the men started a fight near their quarters."

Gilbert's smile faded and he let out a sigh. "Thanks Ludwig, I'll take care of it." He left quickly with Jakob on his heels.

"What are they fighting about?" Elizabeta asked, her concern was clearly showing in her eyes.

"Nothing. I just thought you could use something to take the attention off of you," Ludwig said. Without another word, he walked away and left Elizabeta with her thoughts.

She had never talked to the boy before, but she was grateful to him. This was all too new for her and she was beginning to get overwhelmed. At some point, she would have to make a point of talking to him. Right now, however, she had other things on her mind.

Nobody had ever made her feel quite the same way that Gilbert did. Part of her loved it, but part of her knew that it could never be. She was, after all, betrothed to another man and even if she had left to escape it, she couldn't help but feel guilty. How could she reject Roderich so easily only to find herself liking another man? It wasn't really fair to the poor man. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he was stuck with the short end of the stick. With a sigh, she shook her head and willed the thoughts away.

**Sorry for the cliche, but I couldn't resist. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the late delay. I had a crazy week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and as always I love feedback. **

Chapter 4

Gilbert was surprised to find the crew's quarters just as calm as ever. It seemed that Ludwig had either made the fight up, or they had already moved on. Either way, it didn't matter much to him. It was one less thing to waste his time on.

"Follow me, Jakob," Gilbert said before continuing past the bunk beds and into his own room. "We have some work to do."

It only took about thirty minutes to discuss the plan for the next week. They had taken in quite a haul from the last ambush and they needed to restock. Besides, he could tell that the crew was getting restless. The time had come to dock the ship for a few days. As always, Jakob would take the responsibility for most of the business parts of the stop. He was far better at interacting with the merchants than Gilbert was. They just couldn't handle his awesomeness.

The rest of the day was spent preparing the cargo and clearing space for the supplies. It wasn't a difficult job, but it was tedious and a bit tiring. However, no one complained, it was well worth it to get a much needed break.

They arrived at the docks at about mid-afternoon and the crew anxiously awaited Gilbert's words. "We'll be on land for about a week. You can do what you want, but don't get into trouble and don't come crying to me if you do," he said. There was a grin on his face, but his crew knew that he was serious none the less. They had gotten this speech far too many times to count.

The men waited for a few more moments before making their way off the ship. Gilbert pulled a few men aside to keep watch for the night. He was almost finished when he caught sight of Elizabeta. She looked at the town longingly, but made no move to leave.

"You know you're free to go, right?" Gilbert said walking up behind her.

"Hmm. Oh, Yes. I know." Her voice was soft and full of thought. "I've just never actually been allowed to leave the ship on my own before. _Apa_ said it was too dangerous. I'm not sure where to go to be honest."

Gilbert smiled realizing that this was the perfect opportunity to show Elizabeta just how awesome he was. "Why don't you come with me, then?" He saw her turn to face him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Nothing was said at first and he couldn't help but feel just a little anxious that she would say no.

"Don't try anything," Elizabeta finally said. He just laughed in response before holding out his hand for her to grab.

Reluctantly, she put her hand in his and a smile spread across his face. Gilbert led her off the ship and they walked down the down the busy streets of the small city together. He was happy to see that she seemed to be enjoying herself. It was all very new to her and it showed in the way she stopped at every stand. Not that Gilbert minded, he was actually enjoying being in the company of Elizabeta when she wasn't trying to act tough to get along with the crew.

"Oh," she said pausing to smell the flowers at a small stand. "We have these back home. I think they're called a _tulipán_." A faint smile crept across her face and Gilbert couldn't help but stare. The red flower was lovely, but it was nothing compared to the woman standing in front of it.

He coughed and looked away from her. What was he doing? This was stupid. What would people think if they knew he was getting soft? "Pfft. Flowers are a waste of time."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "No wonder you are all alone," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Surprisingly, her words hurt, but he shoved that from his mind. He didn't have time for something so unnecessary as love. It just got in the way and made you vulnerable.

After a short time, the two found themselves in a tavern. Gilbert, of course, hadn't hesitated to down a few drinks and had been attempting the whole time to get Elizabeta to join him.

"Come on," he prodded. "A drink every now and then is good for your health."

"I can see that," Elizabeta said sarcastically.

"I know, let's have a drinking competition. That will get you in the spirit," he said with a grin before pulling out a pouch of coins. "I'll even give you this if you win."

Elizabeta looked at him for a moment before smiling. However, this smile was not the warm, kind smile that normally graced her face. "Fine. Have it your way." She stood up and walked over to the bar before returning with two tankards.

"Don't cry when you lose," she said as she handed him one.

"Oh please, I'm too awesome to lose. Especially to an unexperienced girl like you," he retorted with a laugh.

Gilbert began to notice that something was up after about the third drink. The effects of the beer were obvious on him, but Elizabeta seemed completely unaffected. He didn't give it too much though, as she had just brought the fourth round.

Two more rounds and the world was spinning, but he wasn't going to give up. Gilbert looked over at Elizabeta and groaned. "It's not fair. You didn't tell me you had a _schwester_."

"I don't," she said with a laugh. "I think that you should give up."

Gilbert shook his head before emptying his glass once more. He looked over to see Elizabeta lift up her glass to do the same, but before she could he grabbed her arm. "What are you drinking anyways?"

When he got a hold of the cup, he just stared at the contents in confusion. He didn't know that there was a clear kind of alcohol. He shrugged before drinking it. Before he finished the entirety of it, he lost his balance and fell off of the stool.

"Ok. Time for bed," Elizabeta said, helping him up and using her body to support him.

"Hey. You want to know a _geheimnis_? You can't tell Elizabeta, though," Gilbert said hardly pausing for a response. "I like Elizabeta. _Sie ist heimlich_. You know what else is pretty? Flowers. They're pretty, too. When did I get in bed?"

He didn't fight Elizabeta as she laid him on top of the covers and removed his shoes. Instead, he watched her movements with a big smile on his face. His eyelids became heavy and it wasn't long before he drifted off.

**Apa (Hungarian)- Father**

**Tulipán (Hungarian)- Tulip**

**Schwester (German)- Sister**

**Geheimnis (German)- Secret**

**Sie ist ****heimlich (German)- She's Pretty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Life has been so crazy lately, so I'm not getting to write as often as I would like. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry in advance for making Turkey the enemy. Hungary and him don't like each other much so I thought it was a little fitting. I hope he's not too out of character. **

Chapter 5

Light streamed through the window, causing Elizabeta to cringe just a little. It took her a moment to realize just where she was. A blush spread across her face as Gilbert's words echoed through her head. Of course, she had been slightly excited and startled at first, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that it had probably just been the alcohol speaking. He was far from the type to waste his time on things like love and that was the first time he had ever complimented her.

She pushed her thoughts aside as she got up and prepared for the day. Yet again, she wasn't entirely sure of what to do on her day off, but at least now she had an idea of where things were and what the town had to offer. Still, part of her hoped that Gilbert would offer to spend the day with her once more.

It took her a short time to get ready and head over to the tavern part of the inn. Upon arriving, it was clear that the loud Prussian was still asleep. The place was far too calm for him not to be. Elizabeta hesitated for a moment before walking to the room that she had left him in the night before.

"Time to get up," Elizabeta said opening the curtains and allowing bright sunlight into the room.

The only response she received was a groan of complaint. No doubt he had a hangover. However, she wasn't about to let him off easy. Staying in bed all day was not going to help anything.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little sunlight?" Elizabeta said pulling his covers away. Some may have seen her actions as a tad bit unsympathetic, but she didn't care. He would thank her for it later.

"Why are you yelling?" Gilbert growled trying to hide his face in the pillow. "Haven't you heard of sleeping in?"

"It's worse if you put it off," Elizabeta said with a laugh. "I didn't know you were such a wimp. I thought Germans were known for their ability to hold their liquor."

"I'm not German," he snapped and sat up a little too abruptly. He held a hand to his head, but didn't attempt to lay back down. "I'm Prussian. We are far more awesome than any stupid German."

"Is that so?" Elizabeta jabbed. "That must be the reason behind my triumph last night. I should really thank you for that pouch of money."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and muttered some profanities that she didn't understand before getting up and slipping on his shoes. "Next time you won't be so lucky," he grumbled.

As they chatted idly over breakfast, it was obvious that he didn't remember exactly what he had said the night before and, to be honest, Elizabeta was a little relieved. It would have probably just have made things awkward.

Their meal was cut short as a tall man with dark skin interrupt them. He eyed Elizabeta in a way that made her grit her teeth before speaking. "Ah, Gilbert, it's been a long time. How much did you pay this one to keep you company?" he said with a cocky laugh. She balled her fists and looked over at Gilbert to see just how he'd react.

"Sadiq," Gilbert said with a grin. Despite how he attempted to appear, it was clear to Elizabeta that expression was forced. "What brings you here? I thought you preferred more discrete places to do business. Or are you no longer in the business of selling secrets?"

Sadiq didn't lose his composure, but he seemed to grow a few inches. He was definitely someone who knew how to use his size to his advantage. "Oh, come now, let's not discuss such things in the presence of a… lady." As he spoke, it was clear he had noticed her practical and not so traditional clothing.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Elizabeta said standing up and pounding her fists on the table. He may have been intimidating to most, but he didn't scare her. Instead, he just made her angry.

"Not at all," Sadiq said flashing a grin. "I merely wanted to see what Gilbert had been up to since we last saw each other. Last I heard, you were in the pirate business. How's that going for you?"

"You could have fooled me," Elizabeta interrupted crossing her arms. "Are you this pleasant with everyone? It may be in your best interest to watch what you say."

Sadiq laughed, but it was clear that he was not happy. "I could say the same for you. It is unwise to challenge someone more skilled than yourself."

"We'll see about that," Elizabeta replied reaching for her sword. Normally, she wasn't quite so rash, but this man made her upset.

"If it's a duel you want, I'm happy to oblige. I never back down from a challenge. Even if you are a woman," Sadiq replied pulling out his weapon.

Elizabeta didn't even bother to look around before swinging her sword. As expected, it was easily blocked by the tall man. He pushed her back with the force of the block before making his own attack. She narrowly dodged it by rolling under a table.

Before Sadiq could take another swing, there was a blade at his throat. Elizabeta gaped in surprise when she pulled herself up and saw exactly what had happened. She had nearly forgotten about Gilbert's presence.

"This really isn't the place to fight," he said with the sort of calmness that he only used when he was commanding his men. "It was nice to see you again Sadiq, but we have business to attend to elsewhere."

Elizabeta wasn't sure how to respond as Gilbert grabbed her hand and led her away from the tavern. Neither of them said anything as Sadiq called after them in frustration. "This isn't over. I hope you are more prepared next time we meet, girl."

In fact, it wasn't until they were a good distance off that Gilbert finally spoke. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Elizabeta said looking down at her shoes. How could she have been so stupid as to challenge someone at her skill level?

Gilbert just laughed much to her surprise. Part of her wanted to lash out because he was laughing at her, and part of her was just relieved that he wasn't angry with her. "Stop laughing," she said smiling despite herself.

"Well, you're funny when you're angry," he said.

"What was that?" Elizabeta responded, flashing him one of her father's looks that could send any man running.

Gilbert backed away and held up his hands in surrender. "Next time," he said flashing her a grin, "don't expect me to come to your rescue. I may be awesome, but I won't always be there to save you."

"Who said I need your saving, Prussian?" Elizabeta said with a grin of her own. Maybe was being foolish, but the longer she spent with the annoying, cocky pirate, the more fond of him she grew. She didn't know of anyone that she had ever felt quite so comfortable with.


End file.
